


And your last.

by HornyOrcas



Category: One Piece
Genre: "Third Gear Dick", Curious Luffy, Defiling your captain, F/M, Foreplay, He knows you know he knows you know, He's a bit dominate, He's your first, Impatientness, It's interesting, Lemon, Like a bouncy house, Probably too much detail, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teaching Luffy, and your last, hopefully, not too much though, probably not enough either, sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyOrcas/pseuds/HornyOrcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to miss the shining grin that crossed his features like an excited kid who just realized good grades get then rewards. As having this explained to him by you earlier, it wasn't a shocker—though it did a great deal on your hormones and the coil beginning to tighten in your abdomen—when Luffys dark blown eyes mixed with yours, sending your skin to crawl and stated in a deep voice,  "And your last."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And your last.

**Author's Note:**

> skdjflhsdkjfhgskfdgksfda. help. what is this shit? I can't even begin to describe what i'm feeling right now. I broke my brain.   
>  ~~this is bullSHIT~~
> 
>  
> 
> I no own. You no sue.

**` Monkey D. Luffy x Reader.  
♥` **

"Ehh? What're you doing now?" a curious, male voice asked from across the room by the door and if you closed your eyes, you could see the slightly confused face he would bare, followed by the slight tilt of his head as his brown eyes would stare intently at your form.

The question was obvious and understandable for it wasn't often you found yourself in your captains quarters, making yourself comfortable on his bed like you were now, but when you did, you always were doing something(mostly reading) to pipe his interests. Well, or so you thought; he would always crawl up beside you, curl his arms around your slender waist and press some of his weight onto your back and peek over your shoulder as you read out-loud to him. Other times the ravenette would catch you writing, and the very small other you would simply be doodling out of boredom, but still he would be there wth you wrapped in his strong arms, always interested in everything you did.

Tonight was no different.

Turning your head to the side, your [color] eyes met his and a large smile crossed you lips as your feet kicked back and forth in the air behind you. "Just reading a book." you replied simply before looking back at the short, slightly worn pages, your eyes intently trailing over the bold printed words, letting them sink into your brain like ink one-by-one. It was no secret you shared the same love for books as Robin, the ships Archeologist did. Despite your exciting and daring lifestyle, you enjoyed slipping off into a different world of wonders now-and-then; preferably the enticing and exotic ones that involved two people together in a forbidden romance.

The light sound of shuffling bounced through the room as Luffy's sandals scuffed against the wooden floor, signaling he was making his way towards you, causing you to shift lightly to make more room. His tanned neck craned up, trying to see over your shoulder before he even settled himself next to you, wanting to see what it was you that had captured your attention this time. He hoped it was **just** like the one you had read to him a few days ago. That one he really enjoyed, and the way you put such enthusiasm into it really enthralled him, pulling him deeper into it. The captain may not be a **reader** himself, but if you were telling a story, he would be the first to listen to it. "Is it like the one from before?~" he asked with a growing smile, flashing his beautiful teeth, the excitement obviously growing on his face as he plopped down beside you on the bed, causing you both to bounce lightly and giggle.

You smiled with a gentle shake of your head towards your hatted captain, silently letting him no it wasn't. _He must have really like that one, though.._ you mused with a gentle laugh falling from your lips. You had to admit, it was a pretty interesting one despite the fact action stories weren't your forte' with as much of it was in your life already, but the plot was tasteful and there was enough in between the fighting and what-not to keep you attracted. Though this was unlike any book the poor boy had ever seen, and you were sure it wouldn't keep his interest with the first word. _But then again..._ you blushed deeply as certain thoughts began running through your mind, feeling the raventte come closer. _It might just make him so curious he begins to ask questions..._

It contained a fair amount of action, just not the type you wondered if someone so naive as him would even understand, that being the only reason you felt no shame reading this in his presence. But, you failed to wonder the fact if it would pique his interest, and he would began asking questions, forcing you to go into explanation of certain things, certain things a child would ask their parent as a.. certain age. But Luffy grew up with no older model to explain those things; no parents, and Ace would never take the time for that(except to mess him up a bit), and Shanks? Well, that would just be a **nightmare** with the way your brain could imagine it!

"Not exactly.." you murmured softly, but your voice got caught in your throat and the fluttering of your heart tickled your chest as you felt the Captain move over top of your back; his bare chest hovering mere inches from your covered flesh, his fore arms pressed down on the bed on either side of you to support his weight and effectively trapping you in, his warm breath rolling from his parted lips and splashing against your skin. A small shiver wracked your spine, feeling his body so close to yours, especially after getting so far into this kind of book. 

Now, you and Luffy have had your **moments** together, but becoming intimate was something that was never accomplished in your relationship(as most of your friends tried to warn you, as it **was** Luffy you were becoming involved with). Of course, you tried not to let it get to your head as sex wasn't the most important thing in a relation as you believed, but as time went on... Oh, how you began find out it was something you **desired** and almost quenched for. Especially with how much of a tease he seemed to be, the way he would kiss you with as much fervor as you had, and his hands would rest just below or above the spots you wanted him to touch most. It was almost as though he was doing it **on purpose**. That couldn't be true though, the raven-haired boy didn't even know what 'sexual' meant!

The small frown that crossed his face wasn't delayed one bit, more did he try to hide his disappointment. Scooting up further to get a better look over your shoulder, he ignored every way his body would rub again yours as he tried to get a better view on what you were reading, and as he did so, he realized what you said was the truth. It wasn't his favorite book! "So, then.. What's it about?" his brows furrowing in confusion as his deep brown eyes trailed over the words with as much intensity as you had before he walked in. It seemed a bit strange to him...

"Well," you began timidly, the tip of your pink tongue crawling across your lips to moisten them, as they had went a bit dry. "It's about two people who're in-love but they can't be together." you explained softly, relaxing your tense muscles in his hold, wanting to just go limp against his strong form. Those were the type of romance novels you read. You admired the passion the two lovers would have for each other as they would embrace, and how forbidden it was only excited you and swelled your heart more.

The tilt of Luffy's head was something you could see without even looking at him, that would be followed by his tanned hand scratching the back of his head and the cute little noise he would make. You grinned in triumph as he did all those things, knowing you were right. "That's dumb though!" the raven-haired shouted, the frown evident in his voice, not liking the story at all, and you had only told him a little of it. "They should be able to do what they want!" he defended them.

It was cute how excited and into things he would become. You found it absolutely adorable, even when most found it annoying. Turning your head and tilting it slightly, you looked up at him through thick lashes with a sad smile. "No, Luffy, they can't." you stated in stone, watching as his frown deepened as he looked over at the small, paper-back book you had in your hands. You began again, explaining the situation to him, as he obviously was going to ask but you decided for him to save his breath. "It's forbidden," that much he already know, but you tell him again to he could know the seriousness of it, and his brown pools locked onto yours as you explained. "Being her guardian angel(and simply an angel for that matter), he can't have feelings for her in **such ways**. Angels are suppose to be pure at heart, incapable of sin, but he fell in love and his love for her began to grow in many ways that he wasn't suppose to understand.." you trailed off, your voice dropping a bit as the air around you began to grow hot in your one-sided fantasy that your mind began to play. It was pure torture. Turning your head back to the paper quickly, you broke gaze with the raven. "But, despite how wrong it was, he couldn't not approach her in a earthly form. He had watched her for so long; knew what she liked and disliked. It was no surprise when she fell head-over-heels for him, though she grew curious as time went by and he couldn't find it in his heart to lie to her about anything... so he confessed.."

"And then what happened?" the tan captain asked, eyes full of wonder and interest, obviously more curious about this than you hoped he'd be. It caught his interest, though not as much as the last book did, but this still caught him. He really did want to know more, and his large, innocent eyes blinked down at the top of your head as he waited for your answer, his foot shaking in the air lightly out of impatience.

A sudden flush spread across your cheeks, burning them like wild-fire as you thought back a few chapters to what they had done, and pathetically, you heavily began to notice the way his bare chest would just lightly brush against your thinly clothed back. You swallowed a but thickly, mentally stabbing a large knife into the book in front of you for Luffy being so nosey. "Adult things.." you explained extremely vague, hoping he would just allow it to be left at that, but it was **him** this was happening with.

His lips thinned and pressed together as you flipped the page, turning to silence as you began to read, leaving the conversation at an end and left his mind began to wonder. He waited patiently, looking over your shoulder, his eyes glancing from you, to your book, and back again. He thought about asking you if you were going to read to him again, for now he was curious on the story, but you seemed so into it he didn't want to disturb you.. But you were such a fast reader(you had already went through three pages), that he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up with you. You'd be through two pages by the time he just finished one! So, not sure what to do, and not wanting to upset you, he was right over your shoulder, doing the best he could.

Wait.. **what was that?**

His eyebrows raised up until they were hidden behind his bangs, and he felt your body stiffen against him as though you had become uncomfortable with the situation for some reason. Your smaller hand quickly began to turn the page, but his larger one engulfed it, abruptly stopping it from doing so and he slowly read the content.

He'd never read anything like it before. It was weird.

Despite your stuttering and the beat radiating from your cheeks to his, as his face was now beside yours, the skin just inches from yours as he took his time to absorb the words. It was something he had never read before, surely something he had **never** experienced before, and by the way it was described in such detail, he would remember something so 'pleasurable' as they said. But, that could also be because he's never heard of what they were doing anyhow. With that in mind, he slowly turned towards you, his face blank and he ignored how you had slipped from his arms and was now putting a distance between the two of you, and asked, "What're they doing?"

The look that crossed your face was practically **begging** him to go back on his question, and by some grace of God, tell you never mind, he didn't care, but as he continued to give you **that** look... you knew you were S.O.L. Turning your head to the wall, you bit into your cheek, inwardly crying out for help from the beloved doctor of your crew, knowing it would easier for him to talk about things like this, but alas, you were alone ~~, left to die a painful and embarrassing death~~ to deal with this situation. So, you decided to be vague, as much as you could. "It is the... adult stuff I mentioned earlier.." you said softly.

His chocolate eyes stared into your [color] ones with such intensity, it didn't match his blank face, and you would have giggled had you not been so embarrassed in the moment. Luffy couldn't understand why this conversation seemed to be affecting you so badly, as though it wasn't something you were both suppose to be discussing. His head tilted cutely, innocently to the side, to the point guilt riled up in your gut with the information you knew you would end up having to share with him to get away from a life-time of pestering. "But, what is it?" he was determined to know.

As you hung your head and sighed deeply, you wondered just how you always managed to get yourself into these type of situations. "Uh.. well.." you trailed off from your soft voice, nervously twiddling your fingers, not sure where to start or how for that matter. It wasn't if you did or did not want too; you already knew the answer to that. "It.. erm—" you cut yourself off, randomly picking up a pillow and screaming into it out of frustration. You guessed you could go about it as a parent would explaining it to their child, but your captain wasn't a child—albeit he acted like one most of the time. "W-well, it... it's something two people do when they love each other a lot.."

You wondered what was to come next as his eyes went to the wall behind your head in apparent deep thought, biting the inside of his cheek and his head tilted to the opposite side it was on before. Before you could question what he was thinking about, his mouth began to twitch and grow until it was in a face splitting smile and he moved closer to you, invading a barrier of personal space he had many times before. "Then we should do it!" he shouted, excitement practically seeping from his pores and you dramatically flopped to your side. 

How could he say it so casually!? You inwardly freaked, wanting to scream out about how he could be at times, but you managed to control yourself, not wanting to make him feel stupid.. or more stupid than people tell him he is. You settled for shaking your head, letting out a deep exhale. It was an extremely complicated moment for you, and the decision to decline this was so hard it actually hurt you inside. You yearned to be with the rubber-man in such a primal way for months now, but you could never bring it to yourself to take his innocence. It felt so wrong to think about! But it felt so good to imagine.. "We can't, Luffy." you stated firmly, wanting the conversation to end there, but you knew a miracle couldn't happen right there.

Not being able to just leave well-enough alone, he looked almost.. angry that you had turned him down, practically rejecting him. The raven-haired boys' brows furrowed, leaving a few small wrinkles on his forehead. "Don't.. don't you love me..?" came from his lips and now you could understand why he seemed to upset over this situation. The way you had explained it, why they did it and what it was, and now you were saying the two of your couldn't do it... he felt it was because you didn't love him. 

"Of course I love you!" you defended, biting your bottom lip between your front teeth. If this had been any other guy, you would have taken him for just being a simple player when those words fell from his lips, but your captain was too naive and innocent to be so cruel, and to think like that. If only he knew just how much you loved him, then maybe he could understand why it would seem to weird for you to do this.. but you had a feeling that no matter how much explaining you did, he wouldn't.

"Then why can't we do this!?" he shouted, clenching his hands at his sides in what was obviously frustration, his loose shorts balling into his tanned fists.

Pinching the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger before running all of them through your hair, you sighed for what seemed to the the hundredth time in just this conversation. How could you explain this to the poor boy? Especially with-out making him feel unloved, or that there was actually something in this world you didn't want to do with him? Especially when in a painful reality, you wanted this more than ever, but you were torn. "It.. it's hard to explain—"

He cut you off, engulfing one of your hands in his larger one, his fingers curling and holding it tight. "Do you want to?" his voice seemed to echo as the question flowed from his mouth, ringing in your head, his chocolate orbs burning into your [color] ones that widened slightly.

It seemed to be the easiest question in the world for him when he asked—no, it was the easiest question in the world, one that in return, deserved the simplest answer.

"Yes." you breathed, almost melting under his look and the ecstatic smile that came over his features that seemed to shine like the sun on a warm summer day, and you wasted no time leaning in and pressing your supple lips to his. It was an action he was quiet familiar with, leaving him to respond as such; his strong arms making their way around your waist and applying pressure to your back, which you obediently moved forward on your knees and onto his lap. It was almost like a routine when you would kiss that he would pull you onto him to straddle him and it would send a strange sensation to run up his spine and a tingle to spread across his skin. It was strange, but after time passed and it happened more often, he enjoyed the way it felt and you had no objections for being so close to him.

The passionate dance of tongue was something you realized Luffy had become good at over time, picking up on little skills of his own, realizing that if he brushed against a certain spot in your mouth, you would respond with a small noise of pleasure, or your fingers would curl tighter around his shaggy black locks. Despite the way he acted, you realized that if you could catch his attention and keep it, he was a very quick learner, especially when it came to making you happy. His memory seemed to hold as well too, remembering that you weren't so hard to give in when his slick appendage would corner yours, allowing him to explore the terrain freely, taking his sweet time in doing so, like he always did. Despite the fact it was sensual, it drove you insane, and he thought it was cute how you let loose tiny little noises of frustration. But that, and his hands roaming across your form in a massaging manner was as far as the two of you ever got. But today...

Your moist lips broke away from his and you began kissing across the soft skin of his cheek, to his strong jaw-line, leaving small nibbles in your wake until you began working the flesh on his neck, and his brows furrowed. Looking down, his chocolate eyes burned into the top of your head in question, wondering just what you were trying to do; licking the junction of his neck, taking the supple flesh between your teeth and applying soft pressure. "Are you trying to eat me..?" he asked softly, that being the only conclusion he could come up with, because it looked that way to him. "I'm not sure I taste to good." he finished casually, resting one of his hands between your shoulder-blades as you suddenly stopped.

Tilting your head just enough, you looked up at him through your lashes, your face contorting in confusion at his little question, your slight haze gone from your mind. _Am I trying to—_ Your eyes widened slightly and your mouth formed a circular shape in realization at why he thought such a thing. _Ohhh.._ You laughed lightly, a small flush tinting your cheeks and your arms around his waist tightened a bit, pulling him closer. You could understand why it would seem that way from his perspective. His neck was never something you littered you love on before. "No, Luffy—" you hook your head, laughing more and he did a cute pout. "—I'm not trying to eat you. I'm, uh, looking for something." you told him.

Once, twice, thrice he blinked at your smiling face that wasn't taking this situation as serious as he was. He felt as though you were nibbling on him like he was a frozen treat, and if you bit into him too hard you would get a brain freeze. "Then.. what're you doing?" asking slowly, his head tilted to the side like an adorable puppy. It was things like this that he did that made it so hard for you to be so sinful with his body and mind.

"I'm trying to find your soft spot." you explained to him, pulling your face away from his skin and sitting up straight, but still straddling the raven-haired's lap, your arms around his waist, one of his hands on your waist and the other on your upper-back. "It's a sensitive spot on your neck that'll.. make you.. feel good when I find it." it was strange having to explain this to someone, especially to someone who wasn't experienced in any sexual activity at all.

He made a small, barely noticeable sound in the back of his throat, one that you had to strain yourself to hear. He opened his mouth slowly, but closed it again, pursing his lips together, and your captains eyes moved from your lightly flushed cheek to your greatly exposed neck. "Does everyone have one?" he questioned like you figured he would, and will about a lot of things, but you nodded in answering and didn't miss the smile that flashed over his face before he leaned down. 

A childish frown tugged at your features as he rubbed the padding of his thumb against your clothed back, as you wanted to find his first if you were going to do this, but it quickly went away as your heart-race quickened when his lips touched your throat. You could feel his warm breath roll from his mouth and spread across your skin like feathers tickling you, while it hovered mere inches from your form. The hand on your back moved south, resting on your waist and his fingers curled around the fabric of your [color] shirt, his lips pressing against your neck in a soft kiss, one where you only just feel them skim across. 

With both hands on your waist in a close embrace, your fingers found their way to his hair and through it as you pressed his face a bit closer to your neck, silently showing him that he would have to kiss a bit harder if he wanted to find what he was searching for. He did just that while your head tilted to the side, allowing him more room to roam. Luffy continued to explore the junction of your neck, giving you gentle love until he remember the actions you were doing to him moments ago. Taking a chance, he tried them over and over again, taking note on how you responded each time he moved around, until he reached a certain spot.

Whatever he had done effected you. He could tell by the way your fingers tightened in his hair and a small gasp escaped you, but whether it was a good thing or not, he wasn't sure. Quickly pulling back, he straightened himself up and stared down at you, his lips pursing and a look of concern crossed his face. You looked fine, you looked the way you did after the two of you would finish kissing, but he wanted to be sure. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" a small twinge of fear lacing his voice.

"No, Luffy." you smiled at his gentleness, placing one of your hands on his face, cupping his scarred cheek in your palm, shaking your head from side-to-side. "You didn't hurt me. It felt nice." reassuring him, he grinned that he had done something new, and had actually done it right. Leaning back down, you tilted your head on instinct and he continued on with his ministrations on that spot, doing some of the things you had previously done on him, sending you into a small whirlwind of emotions. But that didn't seem to be enough to satisfy your cravings.

Tentatively your smaller hand took a hold of his, your fingers curling around it to get a good grip before lifting it. Your captain paid no attention to what you were doing with his hand, he could only seem to focus on your neck and forcing more of those little noises from your mouth. They sounded nice to him as they echoed in his head, and something inside of him wanted to hear more, louder, but he stopped his actions feeling the palm of his hand come in contact with something soft and round, causing him to pull back slightly and blink. A large blush spread over your face as you watched the raven-haired man stare down at how his hand was cradling one of your clothed breast, his fingers twitching inwards and a tiny pink dusted over his skin. It was strange to see him a bit embarrassed(if that's what it was) over touching your chest as though it were forbidden, and something told you Sanji, the crews cook, might have told him it was. "It.." he trailed off, pressing his hand upwards, pushing harder against the globe. You bit down on your bottom lip, the hand on top of his squeezing slightly. "It feels nice.." he murmured, moving it around slowly.

Oh, he had no idea how nice it felt. Never before had he—or any man for that matter—touched you so intimately, leaving your imagination to run wild in your dreams, only to wonder the pleasures he could actually bring you, and that left you to wonder how it would be if the pesky cloth didn't exist between the contact. "Yeah.. it does.." you breathed, your back arching and your hand falling away from his as his other joined him in the act, only practically squishing yourself against him palms. It was an exquisite feeling, one more than anything you could have ever bought upon yourself, if you did that sort of thing.

Luffy's chocolate eyes watched your face intently, watching each reaction with interest as he timidly messaged your breasts, rolling them around carefully; your mouth opened about an inch, your head lolling back to hang limply in the air, your eyes shut and your chest out-wards and he could feel the rough pounding of your heart against your rib-cage. The captain couldn't wipe the small flush from his tanned cheeks as he remembered what Nami the Navigator and Sanji had told him about things like this: that they shouldn't be done with anyone but someone he loved. That was confusing to him at first as he loved everyone on his crew, but they quickly explained it to him with detail, and he realized what they were talking about as his relationship with you grew stronger. He would get strange feelings around you, and only you that he couldn't understand and he was almost afraid to do so. They would always confuse him to great extent as they scared him, but he loved the way it felt. The way his heart would race, his palms would sweat profoundly and he would feel like if he just lifted himself up, he could fly away... not something he felt around everyone else.

Craning his neck he leaned down the exposed skin peaking over the neck-line of your tank-top and he rested still for a moment, just allowing his lips to lightly skim over your flesh like soft feathers. As he continued to cradle your chest, he closed the distance between his face and your body, giving that part the same treatment as he gave you neck, assuming it would be okay--and it more than was. But with the mixed sensations that shot through your body like rapid gun-shots, you wanted to feel that mouth on the rest of your body, exploring you from head-to-toe, even if he took his sweet torturous time doing so. With that running through your head, being the exact thing you desired, you placed both of your hands on the side of his face and slowly pulled him away, despite the small noise of protest he made. He silently watched you as you also regretfully removed his hands from your breasts and then yours dove straight from the hem of your shirt and you smoothly pulled it from your body, and tossing it to the side of the room, revealing a bare torso to your captains eyes.

The raven-haired boy felt a few muscles in his lower abdomen twitch at the sight of your fleshy globes bare, and your pink buds hardened by the sudden air, not having the fabric of your shirt to protect them. But he made no move to cupping them in his smooth palms, engulfing them in the warmth and pressure. He could only sit and watch as your chest heaved with battered breaths and you looked coy with your half-lidded gaze off to the side, your cheeks flushed in obvious embarrassment as the skin on your neck was red from more intimate activities. Luffy couldn't understand why you felt nervous about this as he had no intentions of hurting you, and being completely inexperienced, it was unintentional if he did. Reaching up one hand, his knuckles brushed across the skin right above your right breast, causing you inhale sharply at the contact and he recoiled, causing your eyes to widen slightly and look at him from your peripheral vision.

Curling your lips into a soft smile, your eyes drifted back into their sleepy looking state and you repeated the actions of earlier when you had placed his hand on your chest, only this time he took note of how different it felt; how softer the contact was, how warmer it felt to the touch now that no barrier existed. Besides simply messaging them, he wanted to explore the new territory, every inch of it he could.. and since you were so willing, he was excited to know that would be a lot. Adventure was his forte', his life, and he was about to have a grand one. His hands rubbed over every ounce of flesh that was available to him in that area, the tips of his fingers gently tweaking your sensitive buds, causing small noises of approval to roll into the air. 

This continued on for a few moments, him experimenting on your needy form, and despite every feeling pooling deep down and your head spinning form how thick the air seemed to be around you now, you couldn’t deny enjoying it. Especially when he decided to test the taste of the new found waters, experimentally dragging his tongue across your pert nipple, wondering if the darker colored skin would taste any different. You weren’t positively sure if it did, you weren’t even wondering at this point. It all seemed so primal and you could only find yourself focusing the way his warm tongue flatten against it and slowly dragged up, repeating the action as though he were savoring the taste of a delicious candy.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy pleasuring you—no, something about the way your body began to shiver in his hold as though you were holding back from something, the way your chest was pushed forward to his face and your soft skin surrounding him, your nimble fingers delving through his hair and holding on tightly to keep him there as though he would leave, and the beautiful sounds that poured from your mouth sounded like a melody to his ears. He wanted to do more, something inside of him wanted to hear more of them. Slowly he engulfed the small bud in his mouth, wrapping his lips firmly around it, his teeth scrapping against the very tip of it in his inexperienced attempt, but he stopped, his body stilling at the small whimper of his name. 

“W-what’s… wrong…?” Luffy heard your panting voice laced with a hint of worry flow through his ears, and has he began focusing on the world around him, as did you coming down from your high, he realized how uncomfortable he was in a physical sense. Not the way he was positioned, nor was it the way your warm body was flushed against his. It was something else…

He made a disgruntled noise, his brows furrowing and wrinkles forming on his forehead as he pulled away from you, having to look up at you slightly as you were sitting on him, that making you a few inches above him. “Well… My pants,” he stated shortly, causing you look confused, wanting him to go into more detail for you to understand. There were a lot of things he could have meant about that. “They’re tight.” he finished, and the discomfort was visible on his face, making you want to chuckle at how it looked. 

This would have no chance of ever turning out the way your novels described it burning passions that pulsed through your veins until it filled even your finger tips that endlessly trailed over bare flesh, the high you would feel constantly keeping you afloat through the clouds in a starry sky, you figured. You knew in this night, several times, you would end up bring brought down, and lifted back up, but you had no problem with that interruptions… as long as your captain was the one causing them. So, with a smile and enough of your brain functioning enough to realize what you were doing, you placed your soft lips at the shell of Luffy’s ear, them skimming against his skin as you spoke. “I think I can help you with that.” you murmured to him, bordering on the line between a velvety black haze, and as sober as ice. 

He blinked at you, his one eyebrow rising slightly in question, but after a moment of wondering, he asked how you would do that, and it only made you want to giggle more at how adorable he looked. You merely let a small smile cross your features as he looked up at you with pure curiosity, the innocence seemingly written all over his face even after what he had just done and reached for the gold button of his blue shorts. You believed he got the message when his head nodded, but he gripped your wrists and stopped you. You met his eye quickly, wondering why he had decided to stop you, but you understood after he spoke with a grin. "You have to take yours off too." your captain, ever the child-like mind, wanted things to be fair and even between the both of you, obviously not liking the fact you'd be un-even. Not that you had a problem with it at all, so the both of you removed the clothing on your lower-halves, and you helped yourself to sliding his vest off for him, even though he mumbled that he could have done it himself.

Sitting now, completely bare as the day you were brought into this world, you could feel his gaze trailing over every little detail on your exposed body, your heart-rate to speed up to a beat you figure was unhealthy as you became self-conscious. He was studying you intently as though he wanted to remember every dip and rise of your body, causing your head to fog and you wanted so much to lift your arms and wrap them around your body, hiding from him forever. “W-what..?” you asked, your fingers clutching the sheets of his bed tightly, the edge of your tongue being squeezed between your teeth.

His chocolate eyes widened momentarily and he quickly turned his head down, his raven bangs concealing his face from your view, and he shook head back-and-forth, silently assuring you nothing was wrong. “You’re just—“ he was interrupted by a thick swallow that seemed to have trouble going down his throat. “—you look really pretty…” he admitted almost coy, his shoulders rising up to the curvature of his jaw meeting his ear-lobe, and a cheeky grin at his mouth. If you looked closely with squinted eyes, it seemed his breathing had quickened and a gentle rose scattered on his tanned skin. It struck you like the string on a harp as you looked at him and his words swam through your mind, sliding straight to your heart. 

Luffy couldn’t understand all these different feelings running through him as he looked on at you through his thick curtain of hair, they licked and nipped at his insides with feather touches, a fierce heat pooling at the pit of his stomach and his muscles continued to contract and jerk, almost causing him pain. It was so confusing as his mind began to haze and the only thing he could remember was the feeling of your warm flesh under his finger-tips and how smooth it felt and how it was all his to explore as long as he wanted, the wanton sounds that would slip past your parted lips and rolling into the thick air that fogged his senses. Something about all of this made him feel alive in a way he’d never experienced before, just like the two in the book you were reading, and he never wanted so good to end. The raven was in luck as he had **much** more to experience before the night was over.

No words at the moment were exchanged as your knuckles skimmed across the junction of his neck and to his left peck, his head raising and your gazes crossed, locking. It was intoxicating the way you drowned in his darkening pools that seemed to melt you to the core, never once looking away from you as some sort of primal instinct took over and his hands gripped your upper-arms, yanking you close to him and his lips slamming against yours in a heated desire. The way his mouth moved against yours, sending you into a mess in his arms that wound around you, yours doing the same around his neck, was something you never expected him capable of. _Maybe all those hours of making-out helped more than I thought…_ you allowed yourself to inwardly hum, that ended up bubbling forth as your core rubbed against his thigh, sending you into shock.

Something about it must have surprised Luffy as well as his eyes snapped opened and the fevered movement of his mouth stopped completely, his gaze quick snapping downwards towards his leg that had come in contact with something warm and **slick** , brushing along the skin. Pulling his face from yours, your eyes slid shut in embarrassment, just about everything that had burned inside felt like a bucket of ice-water was slowly spilling on it and he continued looking down. Very lightly he wiggled his leg around that had nestled it’s self between yours, and vice-versa, causing you to gasp and he stopped.

It could have only been described as awkward; feeling the silence creep in to your pores and you could feel his gaze crawling across your skin, but that all went away as his leg suddenly lifted up a bit, applying a load of pressure on your bare core. Your reaction was instinctive as he began moving his leg around, like he had done earlier, only **better**. You didn't care at that moment if he just watched you jerk across his leg in pleasure, spreading your arousal across the tanned skin of your captains thigh, the coil in your abdomen slowly began to build up once more. You could only focus on the jolts of electricity that shot up your spine and boiled your blood from the tips of your toes to your fingers. It was incredible.

You hadn't been paying enough to notice his top-half lean closer to you until the tips of your hardened buds brushed against his flesh, causing you to arch your back and his heavy breathing was spreading across your ear. His fingers curled around your curvy hips, the tips of his dull nails digging into your skin—enough to keep hold, but not bruise. "Do you like that..?" you vaguely registered Luffy's voice asking you a question as you kept a steady pace. You wanted to reply with the little vocabulary you could remember as you continues your lewd actions against one of your most sensitive points, but you could barely focus, even as he kept talking. "I'm not sure what you're doing to me.." it sounded heavy, thick and bated. You weren't sure what he meant though, and you honestly didn't care at the moment. 

The only reply you could offer him was a hushed murmur of his name falling from your lips as your fingers followed his actions on your captains shoulders, and you feel the muscles crawling under his flesh as you continued your actions. Feeling the way his held you with your chests flush embraced, your fingers digging into each other for leverage, his body shaking with what would be said as lust and desire—yet he wasn't sure exactly how to act on it, made this all feel so **real**. It wasn't all thought out and expertly handled like in your fantasies and novels, but the your hands began to clumsily explore one another's bodies, feeling every curve and contour and brushing against sensitive places, sent so much more blood pumping through your veins.

Regrettably, and with a lot of effort, you managed to pull yourself out of whatever daze you were in. With your grip on his shoulders, you tried applying pressure but his brows furrowed over half-lidded eyes, confused on what you wanted him to do. You spoke through harsh breaths, your voice settling on edge of a husky tone that came from swollen lips. "Lay on your back," you told him and he gave you an almost suspicious look.

"You lay on your back." he retorted and **by God** , the way it came out in a voice you'd never heard from Luffy before, sent shivers down your spine and went straight to your center. If you hadn't known any better, and wasn't able to look him straight in the face, to see the look in his eye, you would have taken it as a command and done straight as you were told. Sadly, with as thrilling as that would have been, you knew better so you forcefully pushed the raven on his back, causing his back to his the bed and body bounced from the force you used with a strength you didn't know you had. But this was **Monkey D. Luffy** , your captain with a bounty of 300 million beri for reason, and **very** playful man, so you didn't miss the glint that briefly passed his eyes at your forceful actions.

Your eyes rolled and a small smile graced your lips. _Men._ you inwardly snorted, but focused back on the task at hand, or more-so the throbbing heat pressing against your inner thigh as you straddled him. You watched him carefully as you sat atop of him, both of your chests heaving and that, followed by the sound of your hearts beating against your rib-cages. You knew your next step, and you knew the pain it would bring as you hadn't gotten yourself worked up and dilated enough, or natural lubricated enough to fit his size. You weren't sure how well fore-play would work with this situation besides what your captain had done earlier, but you decided to give it a try. 

Idly as you maintained eye-contact, your hand began sliding down his abdomen, the tips of your fingers rising and dipping with every curve of his muscles, feeling then twitch and jerk as you moved down further until you reached the velvety curls in the point of his V. You watched a slight confusion cross his face as you went lower, and his expression suddenly changed; his body going stiff, his eyes twitching wider and he inhaled sharply with a soft, **Oh**. Cautiously curling your fingers, you watched your actions, biting your bruised lips at Luffy's girth as it felt like trying to wrap your hand around your wrist.

You knew he wouldn't know what to do with you in return for this, but the curiosity of how he would react to just a general touch was overwhelming and you **had** to give it a try. With a flick of your wrist, your hand began began jerking across his erection with quick, choked strokes, and his stiff posture seemed to become as straight as board. His hands gripped the sheets as you continued to work him, a small sweat beginning to break out on his forehead, your pace picking up, his mouth falling open with a strangle mix of groans and gasps. It was erotically beautiful to watch him in such a state. So open, vulnerable and so **gorgeous**. But, as his hips bucked against your hand, and he writhed, you quickly pulled back, immediately feeling cold air hit the palm of your hand. You couldn't let him release yet, and it was hard to pull away when you watched him as it made your skin crawl and burn, and the way he looked at you with a lost look, panting heavily. "Why.. What— why did you stop..?" he asked softly, and you smiled in return.

You didn't answer him, you weren't sure if you wanted to even speak as you felt you'd ruin the moment, even though he said words himself. All you did was move over him, your hands on his shoulders that were raised as he positioned himself on his elbows, and you flattened him out, your damp sex poised over the tip of his straining erection. The padding of your thumb rubbed over his smooth flesh and he watched you intently as you tried to relax, lowering yourself onto him with caution. All you could think about was the pain and it hadn't even hit you yet as the tip slipped past your moist lips.

A though suddenly hit you as you felt two hands grip tightly to your hips; would it hurt more to slowly ease yourself onto him, or to just impale yourself quickly onto him. You were about to weigh your options, but you had no chance as his hips accidentally jerked upwards, slamming into you, the pain roaring through you like tidal waves. Your back arched, your walls clenched and your nails dug painfully into him, a scream bubbling through your lips. Suddenly you heard him yell your name in what sounded like concern, and what felt like the tip of knives slicing your velvet walls burned as he began to slide out, and you howled. "N-no!" but he was determined to and find out what was wrong. "J-ju—stop, please! Stop **stopstopstop!** " he stilled.

_J-jack-ass.._ you inwardly whimpered, feeling your insides spasm and throb, the pain of little cuts littering you from the inside had been splashed with hot embers. A warm flush of liquid trickled down your leg and you faintly heard, " **You're bleeding!** " from Luffy as you tried to push the pain away, but all you could do was focus on it as you were now impaled on him, your quivering thighs pressed to his. You could feel his grip tighten as the burning began to dull into a simple throbbing, but it was still there, not having become numb yet. "Are.. Are you alright..?" he asked tentivally and you could tell he wanted to move, to do something besides just lay there with his face contorted in pain at the obvious discomfort he was in. It was probably hard, you imagined, for him to be so still with your warmth wrapped around him and him not being known as a man with self restraint. You'd have to give him brownie points for that later.

You whimpered slightly, twitching just a bit and feeling his muscles all over his body flex and his hand on your hips becoming a bruising grip. He was trying **so hard** not to move. You nodded a small bit, your palms digging into his shoulder. "I should be," you panted, closing your eyes and trying to relax your stiff body.

"Why did.. you bleed..?" The raven-haired man below you asked in a strangled voice, clenching his teeth as your walls squeezed around him, and he gasped, feeling your hips experimental jerk, followed by a small whimper. It still hurt, but the pain had started to become simply sore, or like little pins poking against your skin. You focused on his question as you began moving just tiny little movements, baring being labeled ones at all, your nails digging into each other flesh.

You continued on like that, with the choppy, short movements for a few moments and the look on his face seemed almost afraid to even move at all with the way he seemed to be torturing himself by not doing **something** besides lay there, only mimicking your movement. "Because," you breathed, trying to explain to him what it meant, and you realized that as you talked, it blocked out the hurt you were feeling in your core. "You broke my hyme **n—oh!** " you gasped out, followed by a sharp intake as your captains hips went back and forward quickly, causing you to clench around him, your walls working them way to loosen and fit his size.

If possible, Luffys face seemed to contort to confusion pass the pain as yours dulled and you slowly began circling your hips on his. "Wha..t?" he asked, or more like drawled, mixing it with his groan as the back of his head pressed into the bed.

This honestly wasn't awkward at all, to be talking as you slowly eased away from pain towards little jolts of pleasure as you began to move slightly against him, grinding your pelvis's together. "It.. **Oh**.." you started, trying to get your words out in-between soft noises. ".. Means, you— **ah**.. Were my.. First.." you explained to him the best you could as the pain dispersed and the pleasure began to set into your being.

It was impossible to miss the shining grin that crossed his features like an excited kid who just realized good grades get then rewards. As having this explained to him by you earlier, it wasn't a shocker—though it did a great deal on your hormones and the coil beginning to tighten in your abdomen—when Luffys dark blown eyes mixed with yours, sending your skin to crawl and stated in a deep voice, "And your last."

**Oh, yes,** you couldn't have agreed more verbally besides the pleasures sighs that left your mouth as you began lifting yourself up and dropping yourself to him, meeting his body with a sounding **slap** as your skin collided. It didn't take long for your pace to pick up and you head to swim as though you were lost in a fog or drowning in a sweet abyss of bliss, and his instincts began to kick in as your nails dug into each others flesh, his hips bucking upwards to meet yours half-way, digging him even deeper than before. It sent you flying, and your back arching, your nails practically breaking his skin to anchor you down, and you pleaded for your captain, for all of him.

You could hear him panting with the other sounds in the room as he was flat on his back, his tanned skin gaining a thin sheet of sweat as he worked against you, his head thrown back into the pillow with his dark locks splayed out around him in a short distance, his mouth fallen open and letting loose shameful sounds. " **Uh** —[First Name]..." he groaned out through teeth he clenched, his pace picking up considerably against yours. "You feel so warm," a shiver slithered down your spine as you bounced on him with ease, not only being slick in more ways than one, but Luffys rubber ability made it like a trampoline, if you will, shooting you back up with hardly any effort. 

Despite his head back, his dark eyes never left your form and he watched with awe, seeing you in such a state and you looked like you had just found the most addicting drug in the world as you picked up speed. But for the raven, it wasn't watching himself disappear over-and-over within your taunt sex, or the way your breasts bounced with each movement—no. It was the way your face contorted in pure ecstasy, and the **need** in your voice as you called out his name, but he couldn't deny that how tight you were around him wasn't something that set his nerves tingling and burning like wild-fire. He wondered...

He stopped, suddenly, just managed to stop all together and through your foggy mind you stared down at him in confusion, your chest heaving and your muscles twitching. You continued to stare down at Luffy, and it grew more as his lips twitched up into a smirk as you both crossed gazes. Something inside of your walls jerked—yes, something **inside**. It continued to do so and your eyes widened, your mouth falling open as you stared down at him in shock, feeling your walls expand and stretch along with his growing member. You gasped, your nails scratching down his slick skin and leaving angry red marks, his grin growing with his member in thickness and length until you were as tight to him as you were before you dilated. **Oh** , how good it felt.

He filled you completely, or has complete as you thought you could be filled and the movement continued again, but he became a bit more adventurous and grasped onto your bouncing breasts, squeezing them and massaging them, pressing them together and out-wards, practically **playing** with them as you worked against his thrusting hips. " **Oh, Captain!** " you yelled as his thrusting became harder like a piston working to it's max, but you stopped suddenly, covering your mouth everything inside of your turning into a burning embarrassment. That was something you use to imagine, one of your fantasies before—and after since there was no actions—when you would shamelessly pleasure yourself at night.

You figured he would have something to comment on it, anything at all, but you got quiet the shocker with you hesitently looked at his face more to see his eyes blown, the chocolate brown you adore so much almost as dark as his pupils. Not expecting it, you were caught off guard when he surprisingly flipped you over, placing him on top with one of his hand beside your head and the other gripping your thigh. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his waist and slid up a bit, pulling you down close him and pushing him deeper. A dominate, almost smug grin crossed his look as he leaned closer to your face, his muscles visibly straining to hold him up above you in that position. " **Scream it for me** ," he requested in a light tone, but the look in his eyes told you that you wouldn't **be able** to do anything else.


End file.
